Seeing Red
by MissStarKid
Summary: Warning: Some gore and blood serial killer!Klaine - A sequel to This Hollow Heart.


Seeing Red

Nobody knew Blaine more than Kurt did. He knew what made him tick, when he was feeling on edge from it all, and most importantly he knew when the urge was starting to kick in.

It might seem obvious but every time it happened they couldn't just kill someone, it'd get too suspicious. So sometimes there were other ways to numb the pain.

When Blaine had finished with the girl and Kurt had helped him get rid of the body, he took him back to his house. The entire ride home in the car Blaine was quiet, he sat with his eyes closed and he breathed almost silently. This was his way of coming down. He still had blood smeared on his mouth and chin, and a lot of it was on his shirt but they could clean up later.

He looked so beautiful like this, it took all of Kurt's strength not to pull the car over and kiss him senseless, but he knew better not to break the calm just yet.

When Blaine was going to break and it wasn't the right time, he knew Kurt would always be there to take it away. In more ways than one Kurt was his safe place. Not only did he understand, he was always willing to help Blaine let out the urges on him, hold him on the hard nights when nightmares scorched into his mind of woke him up screaming. Be held down while Blaine fucks into him hard and loses himself in Kurt, taking and taking.

Sometimes he just needed to be held down himself, it was the only time he could allow himself to feel helpless. With Kurt's arms around him and taking care of him while he writhed beneath him. He hated to be vulnerable but above all he trusted Kurt to keep him safe.

With Kurt driving quietly and quickly through the night he could sit and let his thoughts wander to what would happen later, he could feel it bubbling inside him. Not an urge this time, just the familiar need to feel Kurt around him. But he kept his eyes closed, waiting until they were behind the closed door of Kurt's room before he let himself go. It was the thought of these nights that kept him from losing himself.

_Kurt shivered as Blaine ran his tongue along the edge of his jaw, moving his head down to graze his teeth on Kurt's already strained neck. Kurt gasped, reaching up with his hands to run his fingers through Blaine's hair, holding on tight and tugging on his curls. Blaine growled, quickly moving to crash his lips onto Kurt's messily. _

_Blaine grinded himself against Kurt, smashing their hips together. The pang of pain mixed with arousal brought a grunt from Kurt's throat, only making Blaine move against him harder and faster. _

_Blaine sucked hard on his neck, leaving a bruise like mark to run his tongue over afterwards. He turned back to look at Kurt, pupils blown with lust as their eyes locked. Blaine's eyes shone with a hunger, a need to touch. To feel. His hands ran over Kurt's chest slowly, slightly scratching with his finger nails. He traced over the marks left on Kurt's pale skin moving in until he was an inch away from him, before hitching Kurt's legs around his waist and pushing him up against the wall behind them. _

He'd seen this man before. He was the one who'd spat at him and Kurt holding hands in the street a few weeks ago. Blaine smiled a little, this would be even more satisfying that usual. When the man opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Blaine. But before he had the chance to speak Blaine brought the knife to his throat. Chuckling as the blood ran down his neck onto the table. He stared as it pooled out onto the dirty wood, then brought the knife to his lips, running his tongue slowly along the blade to taste his work. The man shook with fear, Blaine trembled with pleasure.

_Blaine gripped Kurt's hip bones with one hand as he reached behind Kurt to push a finger into him. Kurt clenching around him at the sudden intrusion. Blaine growled, crooking his finger a little, earning a cry from the boy he was holding up. Kurt writhed in this grip, his legs tightening around Blaine's waist as he added another finger and brushed against his prostate. His cock throbbed in between them both. Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes raging with need. _

_Blaine let go of his hips, bringing his hand in front of him to wrap it around Kurt. He could feel him straining with the need to let go, but he wanted to make him wait. He brushed his thumb over the head, spreading pre-come over it, but then let go completely. _

_Kurt whined at the loss, bucking his hips forwards, but moving Blaine's fingers inside him in the process. Blaine took himself in his hand instead, pumping up and down until he was moaning loudly. Kurt bit his lip hard, close to begging for it._

_Blaine strained up, kissing Kurt hard on the lips and swallowing his whimpers. Kurt opened his eyes and stared at Blaine with wordless need. Blaine understood._

_He took out his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock, biting back a moan when the stretch made Kurt clench around him immediately._

Blaine looked down at the pool of blood and body parts that lay before him, it made Blaine feel even more alive, no one would ever hurt Kurt and think they can get away with it. Only he can think about him, he was Blaine's.

He looked down at his hands and frowned, they were stained with dark red blood. He thought absent minded he would have to clean up. The tug in his chest reminded him to move. Kurt. He needed to call Kurt.

_Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's back as he felt fingers pressing into his thighs. Blaine pulled his lips from Kurt's for a moment to stare in awe at him. His lips tugged into a small smile._

_"You're so beautiful." He murmured, leaning down to press against Kurt, moaning at the over sensitivity as Kurt returned the pressure. They held each other for a long moment, nothing mattered to Blaine more than Kurt right now. Not the blood, not the kill, because he knew when that need came again he'd never be alone._

_Kurt moved his lips close to Blaine's ear to whisper, "I love you." And kiss him softly on the cheek._

_Before he knew it he was flying._


End file.
